Back brushes generally take the form of a brush with a long handle by which the user can reach around and scrub his or her own back. Back brushes with both fixed and detachable handles have been available heretofore. Although such back brushes have been generally satisfactory, they have not been without some drawbacks due to their manner of use. It will be appreciated that a fair amount of physical flexibility and coordination is required for their effective use. People with stiff necks, backs, shoulders, or other joints may not be able to use such back brushes, or if so only with difficulty. Moreover, the typical back brush of the prior art is relatively small and flat and is only suited for relatively localized scrubbing over a limited area with limited pressure. Various holders have been available heretofore for holding soap, toothbrushes and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,447 to Strecker, 2,797,886 to Pinckney, and 2,642,603 to Mills are representative of the prior art in this area. However, there has not been available a wall-mountable back brush.
There is thus a need for a back brush which can be conveniently mounted in adjustable position on the wall of a tub or shower enclosure.